Changing History
by Nikkome Konno
Summary: All she wanted was to put her past behind her and her life as a vampire a secret. When Roy agrees to help, she finds it more difficult when a certain Elric increases her blood lust. Fighting the urge to kill became harder than ever. Her past is catching up to her. Will she have the will to turn around, protect who she loves, and fight her demons? (REWRITE to Anything But Normal)
1. Prologue: Trust

The woman before me screamed in terror and I clapped my hand over her mouth to silence her. I could feel her chest rising and falling with each deep breath of fear as I loomed over her.

_Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum!_

I swallowed as I took a shuddering breath in. I heard her heartbeat race and race and her body shake as I pinned her to the wall. I felt my canine teeth grow in size and I clenched my jaw to keep my mouth shut tight. Her neck was bare, pulse racing, blood fizzing through her veins….

I inhaled the air around me, all traces of those blood-sucking predators' scents gone. I sighed in relief.

I looked at the woman. "Don't walk around late at night; don't you know how dangerous it is?" I snapped at her. "You're safe now. I'm going to let you go; if you scream, those guys trying to hurt you will come back. Are you going to scream?" Trembling, she shook her head vigorously. "Good. This is goodbye." I released her then, and she stumbled to the ground, running quickly away from me, but as promised, without screaming. I heard her heels clack against the pavement and didn't leave the alleyway until the sound faded from the night's air.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and turned to go, stepping out onto the illuminated street when another scent invaded my nose. Without turning around, I addressed it.

"What is it you want now, Mustang?"

He stepped out from the shadows and into the street behind me, his smell of ashes and cologne filling the air around me.

"You mind explaining what just happened?"

I gritted my teeth together in frustration. "You want me to explain? Here's my explanation: I was _saving_ her."

He laughed and the sound of it made me seethe in rage. "Oh, really? 'Cause to me, it looked like you were about to sink your teeth in and feed off of her."

"I shouldn't be the one you should point fingers at!" I yelled back in indignation, whirling around to capture his dark gaze and hand poised to snap and end my life. "She was being hunted by others of my kind. If I hadn't been here to mask her scent, she would have been drained dry for you military dogs to find in the morning."

We stared each other down for what seemed like minutes when he finally put his gloved hand down.

"What do you mean by 'others of your kind'?" He asked.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you think? It's not complicated; you act like I would be the only one to exist. That would be rather stupid to assume." I turned around and walked away, my raven hair pushed back by the wind. Tears burned at the corner of my eyes. I knew he wouldn't understand. No one did. I'm not a blood-sucking monster, I'm just not.

Footsteps rushed behind me and I narrowed my eyes knowing who it was.

"What can you possibly want now?" I snapped.

There was a moment of silence that aggravated me more. If there was something that couldn't annoy me more, it was someone who couldn't make up their damn mind. I took a step forward when he spoke.

"I have a proposition."

I stopped in my tracks. "And that would be?"

"If you plan on keeping your identity a secret, you're going to need someone to keep you safe inside the military. That someone can give you information and military files that seem to resemble cases similar to yours."

I turned to him slowly. "Are you actually…trying to _help _me?"

"I can give you food, money, safety, and a roof over your head. All I ask in return is for your services."

I smirked. "And by services you mean…?"

"You help me, I help you. Become one of my subordinates and you have ensured safety and information." He stuck out his hand. "Sound like a deal?"

I hesitated, my half smile fading. "Are you only doing this because you're afraid I'll kill you?"

He smirked. "What's a better advantage than having a vampire at my side? Becoming Fuehrer is bound to have its dangers."

I tossed my head back and laughed for all I was worth. "Fuehrer? You're quite the ambitious man."

"I am a man of my word. So are you accepting my offer or not?"

I looked at him questioningly, not sure whether to trust him or not. Will he betray me?

"Well?" he asked again.

I stared at the hand outstretched to me. I held out my hand shakily and then drew back. Closing my eyes, I breathed in and out. I lifted my hand again, retreated, then grasped his hand once and for all.

"I can trust you, right?" I asked stupidly. His smirk only grew.

"It's a win-win situation. Why would I double cross someone who could easily kill me provided the chance?"

I smiled in relief. "You've got a point."

"So, does that answer your question?" he asked. I was starting to get annoyed by all the questions but….

"Are you only helping me because you're afraid I'll kill you if you don't?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Seiren."

I looked at him in surprise. "Y-you're not?"

"I never would be," he assured me.

I felt the tears return and I fought hard to keep them at bay. I looked away from him so he couldn't see. I shook his hand, squeezing it. "Thank you…Thank you so much."

He smiled as he released my hand. "Stop crying. I don't need anyone asking me why a girl is crying when I walk into my office."

I straightened my posture. "Office?" I took a step back. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you. You plan on giving me up to _them _don't you?!"

"Seiren, sh, don't worry. You can trust them; they're my subordinates. They won't tell anyone," he soothed, putting his hand on my shoulder hesitantly.

I loosened my stance as I unclenched my fists. "I'm sorry…I'm not used to trusting people…."

"It's fine. Now, let's go, shall we?"

* * *

**NK: Hello everyone and welcome to the Rewrite! It's Nikkome and none of this would have ever happened if it weren't for my friend MC. Seriously, guys, she's amazing and please treat her kindly as she is now the one in charge here.**

**MC: I can't wait for the rest of this story to unfold and as of now, there is no set release dates for chapters. As I'm still in the process of writing them, the chapters will be released sporadically until I'm far enough in the story to make a schedule for chapter releases. Until then, follow the story, keep an eye out, and please review to let me know what you think of my writing and how well it fits into NK's original story! Please bear in mind, there _will_ be changes to the story that both me and NK have discussed, but won't deviate too much from the original story that you all have loved.**

**For new comers: Welcome and please enjoy!**

**NK: Criticism is fine and comments are always welcome. Until Next Chap! **=:D


	2. 1: Monthly Visits

Waitresses wiggled between tables and chairs, platters of food clanked and glasses clinked together. The room was muggy with the smell of cooking and smoke from grills and stoves could be seen billowing from the kitchen. The wallpaper was a tacky swampy green, small lobsters dancing on the edges.

I raised the menu to my face to shield it from sight and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear. Amongst the boisterous chatter and overall chaos of the bar-five people already cut off for the day-I could hear the hyena laughter of the man known as Orlov.

**Orlov:**  
_Code name: Eagle  
__Known member of the Drachma mafia. Most well known for forgery of lottery tickets and dealer of the Drachman drug **Snow White**. Previously seen dealing a red like substance in vials named **Rose Red.** New drug? Stolen blood?  
_**Mission:  
**_Gain intel._

"Would you like to get anything?" A blonde waitress asked, her tone bored and vaguely irritated.

I pushed my black sunglasses further up my nose, my gaze far off and into the distance as I regarded her. "Sorry to bother you, but do you have Braille menus? Or could recommend something?"

Immediately her tone softened and in the corner of my eye I saw her smile at me in pity. "Oh, well, I don't think we have any Braille menus...but, uh, do you have anything in mind you want to eat?"

Kindness for the disabled. Typical. "Any scotch?"

Just as she hurried to get my drink, laughter burst from Orlov's table again. Already I could smell the alcohol on their breaths, him and his associates' ears turning pink, and 100 watt grins spreading from ear to ear in drunken delight.

A man approached their table, the laughter dying out quickly. The man was shaking, trembling, but not out of fear. It was almost like he was twitching, his hand reaching out to scratch at his neck. His eyes were wide and wild, a scruffy beard growing across his face. I tilted my head so I could overhear.

"D-do you have it...?" He asked, his voice hushed and jumpy.

Orlov nodded, grunting at his friend to the right. His friend reached into his pocket and pulled out two vials. One white and powdery, the other one a dark red liquid.

"Which one?" Orlov growled, attempting to sound menacing but the drunken hiccup at the end only made him sound ridiculous.

_C'mon, c'mon..._

"W-what's the r-red one?"

"Rose Red. New product." Orlov's accent was so thick it took all my concentration to understand him. Damn Drachmans.

"I'll take it!"

_Bingo._

They handed off the drug with no secrecy, seeming not to care if someone had seen them. How arrogant.

As the man hurried along outside, I stood to follow him. Right as I stood, the waitress came back, my scotch in hand.

"Here you go. Anything el-" Before she could continue her sentence, I had taken the glass, downed it in one gulp, and grimaced as I felt the burn slither down my throat.

"Thanks," I grunted out, burn still fresh. I handed her the glass and some money, rushing my way out. "Keep the change."

I burst out of the bar's doors, briefly enjoying the sunlight on my face and fresh afternoon air, looking left to right. I saw the man stumble to the right and disappear around the corner.

_ is harmful to vampires. If out long enough, it will begin to burn their skin. Beginning as a sunburn, then so on. Avoidable in shade, covered in clothing, or sunscreen._  
_2\. Fledgling vampires, AKA: ones who have not drunk human blood, may walk out in sunlight as normal. This applies to me._

I followed him down the sidewalk, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as I speed-walked to catch up. I saw him duck into an alleyway and I sighed, wanting to enjoy the warmth of the sun, but knew I had to suck it up.

_3\. Vampires retain a human form. Exceptions to this are the Impurum._

I leaned against the wall, hiding in plain sight as the man laughed and giggled to himself, his breath heavy. I could see his hunched over form, his fingers fumbling with the vial and his hand shaking with a needle-that I hoped was clean- as he stuck it into the cork. I could see the gleam of the dark red liquid flow into the point until there was nothing left in the glass. I took a step to move forward when I caught sight of a bat with beady red eyes.

Bat in broad daylight. That wasn't normal.

Another one swooped by my head, making me involuntarily shout in surprise. The man's head bounced up in fear and he hightailed it out of the alley and down the street.

"Shit!" I cursed, running after him.

The bat flew after me, screeching and circling around my body. More began to come, seemingly out of nowhere. One after another bats kept swooping by my head, screeching in my ears and pulling at my hair. My sunglasses fell off my face, breaking on the pavement, making me curse again. Too many were flying in front of my face and next thing I knew the man was nowhere in sight, along with the drug Rose Red.

"Goddammit!" I screamed. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Oh, Seireeeeeen," a voice sung out cheerfully.

Oh no.

I ran quicker, in the opposite direction of the voice. I tried to push myself to go faster and faster, but the bats kept sinking their claws into my jacket, pulling me back and toward her.

"Come to auntie," she purred.

Something grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me into the darkness and out of sight.

When I could see again, I felt the wind rush by my face, my raven hair blowing behind me. The sky was practically in reach, birds soaring ahead of me and their songs tweeting and the big blue sky whizzed by my vision. It felt like I was flying, but I was desperately afraid of falling.

I looked up and behind me where a certain blonde woman seemed to float through the air. Her curls bounced in the wind, her violet eyes dancing in amusement.

"What the hell, Amber?!"

"I told you to call me Auntie!" She pouted, bottom lip jutted out and all.

My "auntie" is the one who turned my life upside down. She was the one who saved my life, she was the one who gave me a home when I hadn't had one, she was the one who gave me a family again.

However, she was also the one who turned me into a vampire.

"I told you give me a month! My job's not done yet!"

"Oh, hush, Seiren," she chastised, "It's your monthly visit!"

That's when she dropped me.

Dammit Mustang. You forgot to remind me.

* * *

I felt an involuntary scream rip from my throat as I felt my body plummet to the earth below me. Thankfully, when I opened my eyes there was a tree.

WHOA! WHAT THE-?!

A TREE?

The impact was less than pleasant. I felt every branch snap in half as my back absorbed each blow, splinters pierced my shoulders, spine, and waist. My hair wrapped around leaves and twigs, pulling at my scalp. I was almost certain that all my hair was going to be ripped out of my head when I met the hard, unforgiving ground.

The fall forced all the air out of my lungs and I felt my entire spine shift as a consecutive crack ran up and sounded in my ears. The back of my head was served a lethal blow as my neck snapped forward, the world before me swimming in black.

An irritated sigh pulled me out of my trance. "You were supposed to land on your feet."

Anger erupted and if not for my slow recovery, I would have yelled back. "I'm not a fucking cat."

"No, you're not," she agreed. "You're a vampire. And a pathetic excuse for one at that."

With a groan, I managed to pull myself off the ground, my neck and back aching in protest. "I apologise I don't meet your standards." I stood, my legs shaking only slightly.

"Can you walk?" She asked me, words dripping with sarcasm.

I suppressed the urge to make a face at her as I saw the red barn house in the distance. Even from here I saw the chipping paint, the door only barely hanging on the hinges and the overgrown weeds threatening to block out a window's view. I walked toward it before she did, passing her as I did so.

"Let's get this over with."

Upon entering the barn, the inside betrayed the exterior. Metal tables littered the area, surgical tools hung on walls, and a row of cots lay on the far side of the vast room. The smell of chemicals and the stark cleanliness of a hospital invaded my senses.

The metal table was hard and cold to the touch, making me involuntarily shiver.

I saw Amber pull on a long white lab coat and push glasses up the bridge of her nose. Her heels clacked on the stone floor, permeating the silence. She took a cart and rolled it on over, slapping gloves on.

"Open." Upon order, I opened my mouth. Her gloved finger ran over my canines. "Fangs still repressed..." She muttered to herself as she pulled back, grabbing the clip board and began writing away.

She picked up a hammer and turned to me. She hit my knee, making my leg reflexively fly forward, kicking up a tray in the process. The box of gloves clambered to the ground and before the tray could fall, she caught it without blinking an eye.

"Reflexes appear to be fine, but you didn't quite show that earlier," she told me, peering at me from above her glasses.

I couldn't help but growl. "Excuse the hell out of me for being dropped into a tree."

She looked down at her clipboard again with a sigh. "I have high expectations for you. And you should already know that." I crossed my arms over my chest, ignoring the sharp pain in my neck when I turned my head away. "Would you like me to realign your spine?"

"Please," I said, pulling off my jacket and shirt. "Since you fucked it up, fix it."

I could practically hear her roll her eyes when she stepped on the lever, bringing the table lower. I lay face down on the cold metal, sending shivers up and down my body. She placed her hands on my upper back, in between my shoulder blades. I breathed: in, out. She pushed.

A relieving crack ran down my upper back and neck. I moaned in approval.

We continued the process until my back was sufficiently cracked and from then, she examined the back of my head, my clothes back on.

"You're healing okay, but slowly," she informed me, letting my hair fall down in place. She pushed one of her own curly blonde locks behind her ear, training her violet eyes on me. "You haven't fed, yet, have you?"

I looked away. "It's unneeded."

Her fingers tapped on her clipboard impatiently. "You're going to get weaker and weaker until you feed. If you're weak, you can't fight, and that was the sole purpose of turning you. You'll die if you-"

"Keep being stubborn, yeah, yeah, yeah," I cut her off and slid off the table; my feet softly thudded against the stone, nearly soundless.

She looked hurt. "I only have your best interest in mind."

"What you think of as 'best' means feeding off the living."

"We're living too!"

"Don't you get it?!" I snapped, glaring holes into her. "We're leeches: parasites that rely on the lifeblood of others in order to survive. And better yet, when we feed, we're animals that lose control and take too much and end up killing people!"

Her lips pressed into a thin line and her eyes hardened. "That is not the way of the Coraline. Perhaps other sects and factions kill, but _we_," she emphasized the word, "do not."

I kept her gaze as I gestured to the table. "Oh yeah? And what's that?"

In order to go to the table, she broke eye contact. "This is what we use to survive." She held up the blood packet. "It's fresh and free. My coworkers won't even notice it's gone. They'll only think it's a miscalculation on their charts and disregard it."

I groaned in frustration. "You took that from the hospital?! That's sick, Amber, just sick! Taking blood from people who think it'll go to people who actually need it?!"

"Technically, it _is_ going to people in need. Every participant willingly goes to the hospital to give blood. They don't think of where it goes; they're careless. Comes to give, and from them I take. No harm, no foul." She softened her eyes. "It's the best we can do."

I couldn't help the disgust boiling in my stomach, but my eyes couldn't leave the dark red liquid inside the packet. I was disgusted with myself for desiring such a thing, for feeling thirst at the sight of it. I shook myself out of my reverie.

Seeing my reaction, the older woman looked at me with worry. "Your blood lust will grow strong and stronger and then you'll snap. Then, maybe even_ I_ won't be able to stop you."

"I'll be sure to not let that happen," I said resolutely, shrugging my jacket closer, fixing the wrinkles in my shirt. "Now, I have to go and report to Mustang with nothing. My day is ruined." I looked at her. "You know, _normal_ girls have their monthly Aunt Flow to ruin their day, but instead I have monthly visits with you."

"Harsh," she commented as she crossed her arms over her chest, not seeming offended at all. "You didn't miss anything. Rose Red is only red food dye in heroin. No threats of vampire. Tell Roy not to worry his pretty little head."

I looked at her strangely. "And how would you know about that?"

She gave me a patronising smirk. "Because I pay attention to my senses. Trust me, sweetie, you would be able to tell if it were blood from miles away."

I chose to ignore her comment as I headed out of the barn. "You owe me a pair of new glasses."

Her laugh was what bid me goodbye as I shut the door behind me.

* * *

I felt completely exposed as I headed to Eastern HQ without anything to shield my face or identity. I could see the long staircase leading into the big square building, the military personnel standing guard up front and the myriad of people walking along the sidewalk and across streets. Although I'm sure the guards would let me through once I dropped Mustang's name, it would blow my cover. Goddamn Auntie Amber for ruining everything.

Instead of going into HQ, I approached a pay phone and dialed the reception. A bored female voice answered me.

_"Eastern HQ, how may I direct your call?"_

I swallowed, taking a deep breath. "Oh, Priscilla, honey! It's so nice to hear your voice; how have you been?" I exclaimed, my voice reaching two octaves higher.

Her voice immediately picked up. _"Sara? Is that you?"_

"The one and only," I beamed, looking around my surroundings.

_"Sara, it's been a long time. I've been good, how about you?"_

"Oh, you know, same old same old," I answered her, "but how's Doug?"

Priscilla sighed.

"Still a prick huh?" I asked with a smirk, a little bit of my own voice slipping in.

_"You know it. Now, while I'm thrilled you called, I'm still on the job, yknow."_

"Oh, dear, you're right; I'm sorry, honey," I cooed, "I'll make this quick. I just need to drop a message to dear ole Roy-" I giggled. "I mean, Colonel Mustang."

_"Okay, I'll be sure to tell him for you. What is it?"_

I sucked in a breath. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but it's kinda top secret."

_"As much as I love ya, sweetie, I can't direct a civilian to a Colonel_."

_Dammit._ "Oh, please? It'll only take a minute."

She was hesitant, but stubborn. _"I'm sorry, Sara. I really can't, but I can relay a message."_

I swallowed. "Alrighty then. Make sure to tell that pretty young assistant of his, hm, what's her name?"

_"Lieutenant Hawkeye?"_

"Ah, that's the one. Please make sure to tell her to tell Roy that Sara here wants to talk to him some time. And that the super top secret message for him will be delivered by a young gal in about five minutes or so."

_"A message?"_

"Mmhm," I hummed. "Alright, honey, I'll let you go now. You keep yourself well rested and give Doug hell for me."

_"It was nice to hear from you, Sara. And I will make sure to do so,_" she giggled, "_Bye sweetie."_

"Bu-bye!" I sighed as I slowly fell forwards, my forehead hitting the glass of the pay phone. I hate Amber.

And most importantly, I hate Mustang for not giving me clearance into HQ. His dirty little secret; his secret client that gives him intel; information from off the streets. It was much easier when he was only an officer. It was typical for the police to get intel from gang members or other criminals that needed the money to get by. Ever since he got the promotion into HQ, I've been having to sneak in like I do now or meet separately outside of work with him to get the information.

I wasn't prepared to have my 'Sara' disguise on. 'Sara' is my usual go-to disguise: an old friend of Mustang's when he was still in the orphanage with Madame Christmas. The loud, outspoken, and cheerful Sara in whom Mustang always welcomes into his office when she decides to drop by to say hello and bring pastries for him and his subordinates.

However, Sara has short brown hair and likes to dress as if she were going to a photo-shoot every day. My long black hair, basic black jeans, and green shirt wouldn't fit her wardrobe if she were to drop dead.

A knock at the glass made me look over my shoulder and there was this elderly man scowling and tapping his watch at me. I gestured an apology at him and walked out so he could make his call. I approached the bakery nearby, told the baker 'Sara' sent me to grab the usual muffins and to put it on her (Mustang's) tab, and walked up the HQ steps with a basket of freshly made muffins and doughnuts on my arm.

I walked in to see Priscilla, the perky brunette that I've oddly grown fond of; she was always fun to talk to even though I had to be 'Sara' to do it. She looked up from her book when I set the basket on the reception desk.

"Sara sent you with a message for Mustang, right?" She asked, straight to the point. A quality I enjoyed from her.

"Yeah, that would be me," I started. "She also wanted me to give these to the crew."

I saw her mouth twitch upward in a smile. "Typical Sara." She lifted the phone to her mouth. "Yes, Lieutenant Hawkeye?" She looked at me. "What's your name?"

"Seiren."

"Seiren is here for you," she said into the mouthpiece and then hung up. "She wants you to go to the office. Colonel Mustang's office is on the second floor and in the west wing. Should be the third door on the left."

_I already knew that._ "Thank you," I said, bowing my head to her and grabbing the basket. "Sara told me you liked jelly doughnuts." I held out the basket to her.

Priscilla's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh, thank you; you really shouldn't have." She stuck her hand into it and grabbed her desired pastry.

"It's raspberry filling as well," I told her.

"That's my favourite," she said._ I know_. "Really, thank you. Tell Sara that for me too."

I nodded and began my way to the elevator.

When I reached the door, I didn't bother to knock. I was greeted with the smell of cigarettes and gunpowder, amongst different types of aftershave and men's cologne. All heads bobbed up to see me, grins spreading across their faces.

"Well, whaddya know. It's Seiren," a smiling man with a half smoked cigarette dangling from the corner of his mouth announced.

I half smiled back. "Havoc."

"Oooh, are those the chocolate muffins?" A stocky man asked, jumping from his desk to walk to me.

"Yeah, I made sure to grab them for you, Breda. Still hot," I told him, holding out the basket for him. The rest of the men stood and swarmed around me, all scooping their pastries out like children.

"It's refreshing to see you rather than 'Sara', Seiren," Fuery said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he sat back down at his station where an unfinished radio lay.

I sighed through my nose. "Thank you, Fuery. IF SOMEONE WOULD GIVE ME A CLEARANCE PERMIT," I yelled on purpose. "I WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM!"

_"Just come in already, Seiren!"_ Mustang called back.

I rolled my eyes. I passed Falman on the way to his door and tapped on his shoulder. "Hide the rest of Havoc's cigarettes until I leave," I whispered to him and he smirked and gave me a thumbs up.

"Hey, what did you tell Falman just now?" Havoc called at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I waved off as I disappeared into Mustang's office and shut the door behind me.

"Aunt Riza," I smiled, instantly in a better mood, when I saw her blonde head and piercing mahogany coloured eyes. She only nodded at me with the small sign of a smile. I sat down in a chair after setting the basket down, propping my feet up on Mustang's desk. He frowned at me.

"There's a glazed doughnut with your name on it," I told her.

"Thank you," she said, reaching into the basket and then setting it down on a napkin on her desk.

Mustang whacked at my feet and I reluctantly put them down. "What the hell took you so long?" He demanded. I glared at him.

"Excuse the fuck outta me for needing to get by the front desk. You know," I said with a pointed look. "If I had some clearance papers I wouldn't have to take so long getting here."

His dark eyes narrowed. "You really want the people around here knowing your face? Anonymity is what keeps you safe; otherwise they'll start poking their heads in places it doesn't belong."

I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fine, fine, I get it."

He sighed as well, folding his hands together and resting his chin on it. "Your report?"

"Orlov and his goonies go to the Sea Bar every Thursday afternoon to do drug exchanges and let me tell you, he isn't exactly secretive about it," I informed him. "He gets drunk almost every day and gets the drugs from his suppliers at the train station on the first of every month where he gives them the money."

"And Rose Red?"

"Just some red food dye in heroin," I told him. "Wanted to keep it colourful I suppose."

He closed his eyes tiredly. "So no threat of vampire?"

"Nope. You wasted my time."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lieutenant." Hawkeye looked up. "On the first of next month, we'll set up an ambush and arrest Orlov and his supplier at the train station."

"Yes sir," she said, writing down his orders.

He looked at me. "You've given me more paperwork to do."

I scoffed. "Like you're one to complain! You know what I had to go through today? Right in the middle of a mission?"

"You _did_ remind her, right, Colonel?" Aunt Riza piped up, looking at him pointedly.

It took him a moment to process what we were talking about. When it clicked, he groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Dammit..."

"'Dammit's' right!" I glared at him. "I could have prepared for my monthly visit, but no, Amber had to go out and kidnap me. There could have been witnesses!"

"She's smarter than that, Seiren," he stated.

"Fine, but it was still in the middle of my mission. It took forever for someone to order Rose Red and she interrupted me in the middle of my investigation. I could have lost a month of work right then and there."

"Speaking of Amber," he started. "Ten pints of blood at a local blood drive was reported missing. Would you happen to know anything about that?"

I furrowed my brows. "Well..."

"Amber Coraline took them, sir," Aunt Riza said aloud.

"Are you sure it was ten pints? That's unlike her," I said slowly, resting a finger between my lips.

"They wouldn't have reported in if it were any less," he replied.

The phone rang at that moment and Aunt Riza answered it. "I will be sure to inform him." She hung up the phone. "Sir, the Elrics' are in East City today."

He groaned at the comment and leaned back in his chair, rubbing at his temples. "So, Full Metal's coming in soon, huh? That's a headache I could do without."

"Who are we talking about here?"

"Edward Elric," he answered me. "He's the Full Metal alchemist. He's under my jurisdiction."

"Wait, _the_ Full Metal alchemist? Hero of the People?"

"So you've heard of him."

I whistled. "Yes I've heard of him. Word on the street is that he's this huge guy in a suit of armour. Goes around doing the world good or something." He laughed and I narrowed my eyes. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," he reassured me, but I remained suspicious. "You should meet him. He's coming around tomorrow, or should be if he's not slacking. I'll be sure to send the Lieutenant to get you."

"So the Full Metal alchemist..." I trailed off, a little bit of excitement rising in me. "Anything else I should know about him?"

"He's a prodigy, his younger brother not that far behind him. He got accepted as a state alchemist at the age of twelve."

"Twelve?! He sold his soul to the military before he was pubescent?" I exclaimed. "Damn."

"What makes you think he sold his soul," Mustang questioned.

"Anyone who would throw away his childhood just to get here has some explaining to do. Either he sold his soul or he hadn't had one in the first place." I stared at my feet. "This place sucks the life out of you."

Mustang was quiet before he spoke.

"I know fairly well, Seiren."

* * *

**MC: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long. I wanted to make sure the chapter was in prime condition before I submitted it. NK wouldn't let me otherwise. **

**NK: Criticism is fine and comments are always welcome. Until next chap!**


	3. 2: Shock

Carefully I lifted the window pane as I dangerously leaned over from the next door rooftop. Once successful, I jumped in, rolling in head first. As I stood to close the window, the lights flipped on and I was acutely aware of the gun pointed at me.

I put my hands up silently, turning around slowly. "Aunt Riza, it's just me."

She sighed loudly, disarming her weapon. "Seiren, what are you doing back so late?"

I closed the window, shutting the drapes. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. I was only doing my rounds."

"When do you even sleep?" She questioned me.

"That's a secret." I passed her on the way to the bathroom. "Go back to sleep. You have another three hours before you have to head over to HQ."

I shut the door behind me, sighing and wiping my face. I hate lying to her like that. I was trying to track down Amber; she wasn't at the Barn or the hospital. Those were literally the only two places she ever went to. I know she disappears occasionally to do whatever it was she did, but she so conveniently left after I found out about the missing blood.

I turned on the tap and splashed some water on my face to wake myself up.

_4\. Contrary to popular belief, vampires do get a reflection._

To my dismay, I saw a ring of red form around my pupil, slowly spreading through my iris. I could hear Aunt Riza's steady heartbeat from her bedroom, beating strongly, coursing blood through her veins. The sound was so inviting, rhythmic.

I gripped the sides of the sink. _Breathe. In, and out._ I closed my eyes tightly until it hurt and her heartbeat faded from my ears.

When I opened my eyes again, hazel stared back at me.

My thirst is getting stronger. If I don't find a substitute for blood soon, I'm afraid of what may happen. It sickened me that I craved even the blood of Aunt Riza; did I have no boundaries? I had to control myself.

I made my way to the couch sluggishly and by the time my head hit the pillow, I was out.

* * *

I was rudely awoken by the incessant ringing of a telephone. With all my efforts, I elected to ignore it. Whoever it was could wait. Thankfully, the ringing stopped.

Just as I snuggled into the pillow once more, the phone began to ring again.

"Son of a BITCH!"

I rolled over, pushing another pillow to my ear to muffle the sound. Until something nudged my arm. I rolled over, staring pitifully at two big puppy dog eyes staring up at me. Black Hayate whined at me, pushing my arm with his nose once more. I felt my heart melt at the sight of him.

My weakness...anything cute.

"You are so lucky you're adorable," I grumbled at him, patting his head and then sitting up. He barked happily and I smiled in response. The bastard.

Groggily I made my way to the phone, rubbing at my eyelids that wanted to keep closed. "Hello?" I answered.

_"Seiren, make your way over ASAP. That's an order,"_ came Mustang's voice. Then he hung up.

A surge of panic rose in my chest and I hurried to get ready. I snagged a hat and a big trench coat to hide myself from the sun as I yanked the front door open and high tailed it out of Aunt Riza's apartment complex.

_5\. Also against popular belief, vampires do not travel at the speed of light. We only travel at the pace of an animal. Think cheetah._

I slowed to a stop near HQ. There was no time to fabricate a way in there. I had to sneak in. After making sure the coast was clear and no passing pedestrian could see, I backed into an alleyway. With a deep breath, I scaled the walls, landing on the rooftop. From there I ran across the buildings, jumping and somersaulting as I went. HQ was in sight. I took a leap of faith, pushing with all my might from a nearby chimney to make it to the high pillars that surrounded the military base.

I ran across the wall until I was close enough to the window of Mustang's office. I spotted him from inside and I leapt across, catching the windowsill with my fingers. I felt myself slip, but I managed to stay with a push of my heels. I pushed the window open and I tumbled in.

Mustang was sitting at his desk with a calm expression on his face. I jumped over it to face him.

"What's the emergency?" I asked, panting.

"Take a seat." He gestured at the chair in front of him.

I felt my face flush with heat. "You must be joking." He only stared. I balled my hands into fists and bared my teeth. "You mean to tell me that you faked an emergency to assign me a job?! Fuck you!"

"Seiren," Aunt Riza chastised.

"This is an urgent assignment, I can assure you," he stated cooly.

I plopped into the chair, crossing my legs and giving him a death stare. "You better have a good mission then because I'm getting real tired of your-"

"Obliterated from the inside out. How does that sound?"

I paused. "Go on."

"Lately there has been a number of military murders from all over the country. Primarily state alchemists." He slid over a folder. "They've been found with their brains exploded from the inside out."

I took the file, flipping through the contents. Pictures of gore scenes. Guts flung against walls, blood splattered everywhere. Brain matter reduced to mush.

"These murders not only have state alchemists at risk, but have also triggered a number of missing peoples reports and other assaults that highly resemble vampire attacks."

"Killers attract killers. I'm not surprised," I mumbled, looking over the marked map.

"We call the murderer Scar due to the large X-shaped scar on his forehead. It looks like he's making his way to East City. It's your job to find his whereabouts. Do not engage."

My head shot up. "Don't engage? This guy's going out killing people and you don't want me to take care of it?"

His eyes narrowed. "Your orders are to not engage. Leave it to the military."

"You just want me to standby and do nothing?" I asked again.

"Seiren," I heard Aunt Riza warn. I bit my tongue.

I slapped down the folder. "Fine." I stood. "I won't lift a goddamn finger. Don't come crying to me if this backfires on you."

With that, I made my way to the window again.

"Seiren-"

"Yes, I know. Standby at the cafe until further orders. Try to listen to gossip, look for suspicious behaviour." I jumped out.

Thanks to Mustang, I had no time to prepare for Sara so I had to go back to the apartment before I could start my shift at the cafe. When I had arrived, I was five minutes late. The quiet mumbling of a morning shift settled into my ears once the bell on the door jingled. I hurriedly secured the wig with another bobby pin. After I had punched in, I smelt the strawberry shampoo and maple syrup that accompanied the redhead.

_6\. Vampires have a sensitive sense of smell. Much like a wolf's._

"Sara! You're late!" Paige chastised, hands akimbo.

I inwardly sighed as I plastered the Sara-esque smile and spun on heel to regard her. "Paige! I'm so, so sorry for being late. I swear to you it won't happen again."

She smirked at me knowingly. "That's what you said last time. As hard working as you are, you just aren't punctual." She got me there. She shook her head. "Whatever. It's a slow day. Just get to work."

I nodded, "Aye, aye, captain."

Paige was lying when she said it was a slow day. My section was nearly packed. This is going to be a pain.

"Hello, my name is Sara and I'll be your server for the afternoon. Can I get you anything to start you off with? Drinks?" I asked, notepad out.

It was a group of boy teens. Puberty was kicking the crap out of a few, some faces acne ridden. Overall, they seemed approaching university age. The one in the middle, who I supposed was the Casanova of the dorks, looked me up and down and smirked.

"How about a big, tall glass of you?" He smirked like he was being smooth and I almost broke character and laughed at him.

But I'm not Seiren. I'm Sara. So, instead of laughing at him, I played polite. "I'm afraid I'm not on the menu."

He whistled. "What a shame. I would just love to eat you right up." He leaned back in his seat. "I'll just have a glass of water for now."

_Spit in his water_ I wrote and underlined, smiling brightly. Then I took the rest of his buddies' orders and tended to the rest of the customers.

Time passed and there was more and more sexual harassment from Douchey McGee. Why I put up with it was a mystery. Anyhow, the lunch rush had finally settled in and the place was packed. I currently balanced six refilled glasses of water and soda on one hand and had to weave in between bodies and chairs that were pushed out way too far. The roar of chatter filled my ears and dozens of different scents and food invaded my nose.

"Here are your refills," I mumbled, taking their empty glasses and putting the refilled glass in their stead. I reluctantly smiled at Douchey McGee. "Do you all need anything else or would that be all for today?"

To my dismay, the guy spoke up again. "That would be all for today-" _Good riddance._ "-but I would like to have your number. Go on a date with me."

He must be joking. "Um, sorry?"

"I'll pick you up after your shift. Anywhere you want, babe."

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline. I'll go get your check-" Before I could go, he snatched my wrist.

"I have to insist."

Forget maintaining character; he's crossing the line.

Before I could open my mouth to tell him to go screw himself, a gloved hand reached out and gripped the guy's arm.

"She said no, buddy."

I looked toward the owner of the gloved hand and found a boy. He was tiny; I stood practically a head taller than him. I would have dismissed him easily, but his eyes. They were almost as golden as his hair and they stared daggers at the guy. They seemed to catch him off guard too.

The jerk quickly remembered himself and tried to shake off the boy's hand as he released my wrist. The boy's grip remained. "Beat it, pipsqueak."

The boy's collected demeanor changed in a moments notice and he pulled the guy's arm towards him, then punched him smack in the jaw.

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO SMALL HE COULD BE AN ELF?!"

"Shit!" I exclaimed. I know that I should stop it or alert Paige, but I bust out laughing instead. The guy had been harassing me all day; I was allowed to have a bit of fun.

Unfortunately, before the boy could beat the ever-loving shit out of him, something looped under the boy's arms, hoisting him away and up in the air. A few feet above the ground. My eyes trailed upward to see a seven foot suit of armor. Large, menacing, intimidating. Was this the Full Metal Alchemist?

"Brother!" a little boy's voice emanated.

Wait.

"LET ME AT HIM, AL!" The other boy exclaimed, thrashing and kicking at the air in attempts to get to the guy.

"Brother, you're making a scene!"

One of the boy's kicks managed to knock over a glass of soda and spill all over one of the guy's buddies' shirt. "Whoa! What the hell?!" Guy with the wet shirt stood up and took a swing at the armor. A loud bang and then a very painful sounding crack. The boy howled in pain.

That's what started it. The armoured (boy?) lost hold of the blonde kid who started swinging. Wild kicks and calculated punches connected. The guys tried to get a few hits back. The one in the armor tried his best to contain the situation, kept apologising to those he had to throw back in order to defend himself.

"Miss! I'm so sorry about all this!" The armoured boy's voice called over the commotion. Glass broke. Tables were being flipped over. The crowd in nearby booths stared in bewilderment or cheered the fight on. It was chaos.

"Hey!" I shouted over them to no avail. I clenched my fist. I can't let this go on. I took a step forward to end it when I saw someone chuck a glass in my direction. How did I not notice-?!

_Scrash!_

The blonde boy from earlier had jumped in front of me. The glass shattered. A deafening silence had settled over the room.

The boy turned his head to me with a cheeky grin. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I think I got a bit carried away."

_Ba-bump._

My chest tightened and, without meaning to, I stared intently at the blood that dripped down the side of the boy's face. The silence faded. All I could hear was his heartbeat that still raced from adrenaline. The sweet and powerful scent of his blood. The smell of sweat from excursion. My hands began to tremble and I fought against the urge to grab at him. To lick away the red from his face. The canine teeth that I suddenly found my tongue running down it's length and back up again. My mouth had suddenly gone very, very dry. And I needed something to quench my thirst.

"SARA!"

And just like that, I snapped out of it.

I hadn't noticed that I hadn't been breathing until that moment. I gasped for air and panted to regain my breath. It was futile. All the air stunk of his blood. I was still trembling.

"Miss, are you okay?" The question came from the suit of armor and I looked up to regard him.

"She's white as a sheet," the blonde kid stated. I smirked. Yeah, from a completely different reason, buddy. "Someone get her a chair."

"Got one!" Came Paige's enthusiastic voice. They urged me back and gratefully I took a seat. I don't know how long my legs could have held me.

I realized I hadn't said anything for a while now so I plastered another one of Sara's smiles. "Thank you," I said to the kid, still staring at the drying blood on his face. "He had been harassing me the whole day."

He scowled. "Tch. I hate perverts like that."

I looked around at the destroyed and deserted cafe. The tables were flipped over and food was splattered on the walls, shards of glass and broken plates everywhere. But empty. "Where did everyone go?"

"The guy and his friends ran away," said the boy bitterly.

"I closed the place down for today," Paige replied. She winced as she surveyed the damage. "I want to clean up before tending to any more customers."

We all cringed at the collateral as well. "I can help you out," I offered. I may hate the place, but Paige wasn't so bad.

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. You go on home; you were out of it for a long time. Get some rest. You've seen enough excitement for today."

"I'll pay for the damage," the boy stated. He reached into his pocket and flashed it in our direction.

"You're a state alchemist?!" Paige exclaimed, looking in both of their directions.

It took a moment for me to process it but Mustang's words rang in my ears. "You must be the Full Metal Alchemist," I announced, studying the shine from the pocket watch.

He grinned at me proudly. "The one and only. I'm Edward Elric and that's my brother, Alphonse."

The suit of armor waved at me sheepishly. So, I had it wrong. The gossip, I should say, was wrong. The suit of armor was the brother. I looked the blonde up and down. He was short, still had a boyish face. Overall, the opposite of intimidating.

However, his golden gaze lay shrouded in mystery; something hidden and guarded behind them. I felt my own eyes narrow. Perhaps I needed to keep an eye on this one.

"I'm going to need a representative to sign for the payment," Edward informed me.

"I'll go," I announced. Paige looked like she was about to retaliate, but I cut her off. "If I can't help clean, I have to help in some other way. Please, Paige."

She looked hesitant, but she knew better than to deny me, or Sara, what I wanted. Reluctantly, she nodded.

I stood and it felt like a flash bomb went off. I was blinded. I couldn't move. My ears were ringing. The smell of Edward's blood still permeated the air, the smell intoxicating, inviting. I didn't remember walking to the backroom, but I collapsed upon closing the door. I felt the scent stick to my clothes, lodge in my throat. I was suffocating.

Hurriedly I stuffed my apron under the door crack to stifle the smell of his blood. The scent subsided. My heart began to slow and I was able to breathe again. There was no way I would be able to walk to the bank with him. I couldn't. Why was I suddenly so weak? I've never reacted this way before.

A knock was at the door. "Sara?"

It was Alphonse's voice. I swallowed before trying my voice. "Y-yes?" Dammit. I stuttered.

"I'm sorry about this, but Brother and I have to go. We're late for a meeting," he told me.

I had wanted to learn more about them, but I was thankful that they had to leave. I don't know why, but I was too weak, too unstable to be with them at the moment. "Okay," I called back. _Please just leave._

"We'll meet you here tomorrow in the morning so we can pay for the damage," he told me. "I hope you feel better!"

"Thank you," I replied. _Please just leave._

His footsteps retreated and I heard the muffled goodbyes between the Elric brothers and Paige, then the bell on the door ringing. The pain lessened with their absence, but his scent still lingered.

What is wrong with me?

* * *

**MC: Sorry for the long wait.**

**NK: Please review!**


	4. 3: Shoot to Kill

"Hey, Brother?" Alphonse asked, breaking the silence.

Edward regarded him with a lazy glance. "Yeah?"

"Do you think Sara is doing alright?"

"Who's Sara?"

"The waitress," he stated, his voice a bit clipped. His brother's brows raised in recognition. "We just met her."

"Oh yeah." He shrugged. "She's fine. Was just a bit shaken up after the fight; she can hold her own."

Al stared down at the ground as he walked, his armor clanging on the pavement. That's what he thought as well, but she just stood up all of a sudden and locked herself in the backroom. She had nodded to them, even smiled, before she went to change but her eyes looked…blank. It was as if she were in a daze. And he could have sworn that her voice was shaky when he bid her goodbye.

"Yeah. I guess."

The silence between them arose again.

* * *

"You owe me for this one, Colonel." Edward was giddy with smugness. It was only by coincidence that the train he got on was being hijacked, but nonetheless, he _did _singlehandedly (minus Alphonse) save the train, subdue the hijackers, and save all the passengers on it. Mustang owed him, and he knew it.

"Hearing you say that runs a chill down my spine…." Mustang sighed. "All right. So what do you want?"

Edward grinned. "You sure come right to the point." He sat forward, hands on his knees. "I need to know more about bio-alchemy. Where can I go around here for more information? Like a library or an expert?"

"Right _now_? You sure are in a hurry," Mustang said, but he stood up, walking toward his bookcase.

"My arm and leg aren't going to just grow back if I wait long enough!" Ed huffed, crossing his arms.

"It's been awhile since we saw each other. Why don't we have a cup of tea?" he asked absently.

Ed wasn't sure if he was serious or not but he spat out, "What's so fun about drinking tea with _you_?"

"I know it's here somewhere," Mustang muttered to himself, ignoring his comment. "Here it is." He turned around, leaning casually back on the bookcase, flipping through the file he procured. "'Chimera: an artificial fusion created by alchemically 'marrying' two genetically dissimilar life forms," he read. "In other words, there's a chimera researcher in this city." He tossed the file at Edward.

Luckily he caught it. He opened up to the page of the researcher's profile. "Shou Tucker, the 'Sewing Life Alchemist,'" Ed mumbled.

The phone rang, disrupting their conversation. Mustang walked to his desk, sat down, and answered it. "Eastern HQ, Colonel Roy Mustang speaking." After a moment, Ed could have sworn he saw his face contort into alarm, but his face relaxed into his usual stern stare again. "Understood." He hung up.

"Lieutenant," he announced. Riza Hawkeye looked up at him.

"Yes, sir?"

"I don't mean to have a fit," he gave her a pointed stare. "But you have to go take care of it."

"I'm on it, sir." She stood from her desk, saluted, and with giving a quick nod to the Elric's she hurriedly left the room.

Ed's eyes narrowed. "You're making her do your work for you, again? Lazy bastard," he said. "What was that about, anyway?"

"It was nothing. Hawkeye is handling it," he responded curtly. Ed stared at him; it didn't seem like nothing. "So, Shou Tucker…."

* * *

_7\. A "fit" is a bloodlust reaction._

I leaned on the pole for support, my body weak and trembling. I could barely breathe without being reminded of that putrid scent. Normally the sunlight would be a comfort on my cold skin, but it hurt my eyes and I felt as though I was burning from the inside out. _Where is she?! _

A car came bounding down the street, just a little bit above the speed limit. It came to a screeching halt at the curb and the door was thrown open, Aunt Riza's face like a beacon of hope to me. I jumped in and she began driving before I could even manage to shut the door properly.

I ripped the Sara wig off, my raven black hair spilling down my shoulders and sticking to my forehead from sweat. I panted, each breath I took in deep and shaky as I roughly rammed my head into the headrest behind me.

"Dammit!" I cursed, clawing at the seats, searching for anything to dig my fingers into.

"How bad is it?" she asked, looking at me from the corner of her eye.

I laughed, but the pain caused me to grimace quickly after it. "You don't want to know."

"How bad is it?" she repeated, her voice sharper. I knew not to test this tone.

"It feels like I'm burning from the inside out," I described. "My throat is so dry I can barely breathe. All I can hear is your heartbeat and I can't stop staring at your neck and _please_ don't make me say it." Her jaw tightened. "Aunt Riza _please_—"

In a flash her gun was cocked and pointed at me.

I settled back into my seat.

We finally get to her apartment complex and she slammed her door shut, running around the front of the car, her gun aimed at me the entire time. When she opened my door, she was cautious, quickly jumping back. I got out the car sluggishly, shutting the door behind me. I walked forward, her gun digging into my back the entire way there. It took all my energy to climb up the stairs but, I managed. Just as we practiced, she ushered me into her room, locking the door behind her. She then walked me to her closet, holding her gun in one hand and her handcuffs in the other.

"Are those silver?"

_8\. Silver is the one metal vampires cannot break. Wounds inflicted by silver take longer to heal and can easily kill a vampire._

She nodded. I turned around and she cuffed me, tightly. I felt the silver dig into my skin. It stung enough to hurt. "Are you sure about this?"

"Just do it," I told her. At my request, she closed the door and locked it. If I was right, she was sat in her chair, gun aimed at the door. In case of emergency.

I have never needed this precaution before, so we were both understandably caught off guard. Before I met Aunt Riza and Mustang and everyone, years ago, I was stuck in this long fit. It had lasted a week and Amber was forced to chain and lock me up. She told me I was the first ever fledgling to deny blood while going through the Change; every other fledgling was so happy, so willing to do anything to make the pain stop. I, however, chose the pain.

I had never had a fit as bad as this one. Of course I had them; it was unavoidable. It usually only lasted a second before I managed to calm myself down. But this one was almost as excruciating as the Change—it was only a matter of time before I lost control.

To avoid this situation, I came up with a precaution plan. Every one of Mustang's subordinates know it. If I call and drop the word 'fit' they will know I am having a bad case of bloodlust and I am borderline losing control. To protect themselves, they are supplied with a gun containing silver bullets. I am to be handcuffed, locked in a closet, locked in a room, and locked in a building.

If I am to lose control, they are ordered shoot-to-kill.

I remember their reactions clearly; telling your comrades to kill you should the need arise isn't something easily forgotten. Telling them of how dangerous I was alone triggered an amusing reaction; my willingness to die a completely different subject matter. But nonetheless, they agreed to the precaution plan.

I also remember the disbelief on their faces when they all heard of my…species. How incredulous their stares were, how I was almost positive that they were going to put Mustang in a hospital to check his mental health. It took weeks for them to grasp the reality of my existence. Aunt Riza, of course, trusted Mustang with her entire being so she easily believed him; if he were to ask her to commit suicide, I can say with ninety-five percent certainty she would do it. The rest of the crew had unshakable loyalty but _I _definitely put that to the test.

Havoc was the first to believe. He had practically stalked me for two days straight, learning of my daily routine and my habits. Of course I knew he was there the entire time, but I knew that it would take a lot more than 'Oh yes; by the way, I'm a vampire' to make them believe. So I put up with whatever they needed to do to convince themselves. Those two days I had put on a…show of sorts for him. Every chance I got I had showed off, using my abilities more than I would have. I was flashy: scaling walls, jumping building to building, jumping down from rooftops just for the hell of it. I had him for a loop and I knew it.

_"There's no way she's human,"_ he had told the crew when he thought I was out of earshot. _"And_ _it's not alchemy or athletic ability…she's something else."_

Fuery was the next one to believe. He had been tinkering with something or another, whatever device he was ordered to fix. He was handy; I'll give him that. He could fiddle with anything and it'll be brand new. It was just him and me; the rest had gone out for lunch. Well, he had sliced his finger up on a piece of scrap metal. Just enough for blood to drip down his hand. I was by his side in a flash, staring at his blood, breathing deeply. I had him pinned to his chair. I remember the fear in his eyes, the bewilderment. My hands were shaky, my breath was heavy, and my eyes a deep, bright red.

_9\. Red eyes meant a number of things for vampires; most primarily blood lust._

I had managed to control myself in time and had wrapped up his finger. "_Be more careful," _I had told him. He could only nod. I had returned to my seat, reading through the report Mustang had given me, when he spoke up.

_"I believe you."_

Fuery was such a sweetheart, I swear.

Breda and Falman were the hardest to convince. Months went by. None of Havoc's or Fuery's experiences would shake them. Until one day.

They both decided to go drinking at a local pub that night. Little did they know that was my favourite bar. Well, I was on my way for a few drinks when I caught another vampire feeding. I was livid. I practically flew toward him, ripping him from the kid's neck. While I battled, Breda and Falman had tended to the boy, to make sure he was still breathing and all; poor kid didn't look much older than seventeen. Vampire fights are on another level of dangerous. It's feral, animalistic even; there was nothing good to come out of a battle between supernatural beings. I ended it; torn the other's throat out.

When I turned around, I was sure I looked absolutely terrifying. Blood soaked hands and clothes, bright red eyes, long fangs, etc. They couldn't even point their guns at me; they were frozen. Their expressions were terrified. I knelt down to the boy, checked his pulse, and bite wound.

"_He'll be fine; luckily I caught that thing in time. Any longer and he'd be dead," _I had informed them. I told them to get him to the hospital, just in case. "_I'll dispose of the body." _

It was an unspoken agreement that they believed me. I had scared them half to death, but as time went on, their fear wore off. I remember Falman telling me that they were nothing but glad that I was on _their_ side, not the other way around.

It's been four years since then. And this is the first time I've had to call in for the precaution plan. Whatever it was about the Full Metal Alchemist, he was dangerous to my well being and I had to find out why.

* * *

**MC: I figured I could bang out another chapter, with a little background information.**

**NK: As always, please review!**


End file.
